The Battle of Gaugemela
"Rohhirim! Why do you retreat? Do you want to live forever? In the name of God, Attack!"- Middleton rallying his Rohhirim before a charge. "Atleast their name rhymes with there battle strategy"-Middleton about Rhun Prelude Gondor, (Then head of the community.) Called all of the gaming groups together for a weekly event each Saturday. This was wonderful news to all of Rohan as they finally had a chance to prove their worth in Full Invasion 2, the groups involved Gondor, Rhun, Arnor and the KoA Rohan Mercs. Rohan was to side with Gondor and Arnor against the newely formed Rhun and KoA Rohan Mercs. Rhun boasted about how great and amazing they were, often causing fights between the teams. Middleton, newely remade the High Lord of the Cavalry, was also looking for a chance to prove his leadership skills. Middleton and Kimiaru rotated leadership every round. Battle The battle began with Rohan and Gondor moving up together. Rhun and the KoA split and one went on one side of the map, the other on the opposite side. Gondor formed at the bottom of the hill, as Middleton looked upon the forest of the left side of the map he saw a golden glimmer, he knew that was Rhun. So Middleton led a cavalry flank going down the front of the hill and then swooping around behind the forest. About 5 seconds after the cavalry left the infantry line, the KoA mercs engaged Gondor's infantry, surprising them from the right side of the hill. The cavalry was then charging through the forest, this was a risky manuever due to the cavalry being easily stuck on trees. Rhun was spread out and unprepared for the Cavalry's surprise attack. Middleton fought madly, slaying 4 Rhun Infantry in his first round. The cavalry took minimal casualites, as they sprinted back to the infantry line, they were just about done slaughtering the KoA. As the next round came. Rhun and KoA repeated the same tactics, stupidly, Rhun was still spread out and unorganized. Easy targets for Middleton and his cavalry, "Their name rhymes with their battle strategy" Middleton boasted. The third round however, changed entierly, Rhun and KoA formed together as one, and waited for the Gondorians and Rohhirim to come down from the hill, Middleton decided to flank left around them, however, his movements were forseen and the cavalry took severe casualties, a few Rohhirim (dismounted) started to run back to the Infantry line. It was then that Middleton said "Rohhirim! Why do you retreat? Do you want to live forever? In the name of God, Attack!" Middleton charged the Rhun lines and was dismounted quickly, however, he fought off about 4 Rhun infantry and Rohan slaughtered the remaining Rhun infantry. Gondor's line of heavy armor was engaging the nearby KoA mercs, Thus the battle concluded with a 3-0 victory for Gondor and Rohan. (Arnor had to leave mid event.) Result After Rohan gained a spectacular victory. Rohan's morale was raised entierly and Middleton, was made a hero (Due to his 12-0 KD ratio.) It was the first time in Rohan history that a MVP Medal was given, Middleton was awarded it directly after the battle by King Kimiaru. Rohan was also then known to be the second best gaming group (Gondor being first) in Full Invasion 2. List of Members who Attended Leading: Middleton and Kimiaru Higher Up Ranks: Canadian, Sargon, Irishjoe. Low Ranks: Peaches, Theoden, Throngar, Others who's names may we remember as we lay them to rest.